<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunt Gone Wrong by StarD0esntSleep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709829">Hunt Gone Wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarD0esntSleep/pseuds/StarD0esntSleep'>StarD0esntSleep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eskel and Casimir [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, I also wanna explore casimirs past, Lil Bleater will be in the next one I promise, Nonbinary Character, One Shot, Other, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), hiiii, i hope this isn't ooc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarD0esntSleep/pseuds/StarD0esntSleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They are fluffy and there's a Leshen what more can I say?? I added a bit more</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Casimir/Eskel, Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Character(s), Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Witcher Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eskel and Casimir [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065359</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hunt Gone Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s really Casimir's fault, partially, they hadn’t asked enough details they suppose as they feel their armor break. And well… Maybe they were… Distracted. That fucking wolf witcher. Handsome and sweet and… Underestimating creatures on this side of the coast, twice they’d pulled him out. To be fair the second time he was pushing himself after a leshen contract even though they told him </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to but either he doesn’t value his own safety or wolf Witchers are trained to be reckless… They suspect it’s both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyways, that seems to  have done it as they feel themselves be pulled and then finally spit out as they deliver the final blow. The contract had sounded like </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vodyanoy but it turns out they were a mated pair! And especially fucking big. They manage to crawl onto shore and into the woods but don’t make it to their camp, they hear something in the woods. They pull out their dual swords and try to stand up just to be faced with those warm golden eyes that they keep thinking of and try to sit back down gracefully as their wounds </span>
  <em>
    <span>sting</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they seem especially deep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eskel seems worried, rushing over to them and helping them stand up to get to their camp.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We’ve gotta stop meeting like this” they say, very tired and strained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eskel huffs “It’s on you this time” worry  palpable in his tone as he sits them down and opens their potion bag only to find he recognizes </span>
  <em>
    <span>half</span>
  </em>
  <span> of these potions. What the hell?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They huff “Just pass me the swallow and a little teal vile with orange at the bottom, Wolf” they say, their tone not mean but tired from blood loss. Said Wolf, after handing over the potion, fucking notices this and purses his lips before pulls out his own healing Kate and starting clean up and stitch their wounds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not gonna let you bleed out because you think your healing is that quick. This will leave a scar” he says softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They hummm and down their potions. “New tattoo then.” They were covered in those. Only leaving the scars they were proud of but covering the frustrating ones in tattoos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eskel thinks they’re beautiful. The scars! Not… anyways. He thinks their tattoos are beautiful, like a tapestry on Casimir's light brown skin. “Any designs in mind, this is gonna sting” and it does, Casimir hisses before answering in a strained voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not sure yet but I have some designs”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They look at him for a while and then away “Maybe a yellow rose or a, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit!, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a sonflower.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Sorry", he mutters. He finishes cleaning up their wounds and helps them peel out of their armor.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course. So a sunflower or a rose?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup.” They’re leaning against a tree next to him with their eyes closed. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Do you like one better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm, I might go for the sunflower.” They say. He hears Eskel let out a happy humm and try their best to ignore it. (They can’t.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>___</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They end up at the nearest tavern</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ve got this  one.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, I’ll pay.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> got extra coin from the Vodyan hunt.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“...That you should save so let me handle it.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nope! You paid when I patched you up and now </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> patched me up which means…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” Eskel sighs giving them a small smile.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Casimir looks smug as they wave the waitress over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This place has great seafood”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve told me… I’ll try it” he gives them a smile that makes Casimir look away before they can get flushed. “Good.” They say, swallowing a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They end up ordering calamari and squid to which Eskel comments “Don’t squid monsters ruin this for you” and Casimir, with a wolfish grin, responds with a simple “No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their food arrives and Eskel and  Casimir are  discussing tattoo ideas for their new scar “Maybe some sort of animal surrounded by a plant? Maybe some kind of healing plant? I haven’t got a stitches tattoo, though it might be a bit… Morbid.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The animal might be a good idea… Or maybe a potion.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oooh, I’ve been meaning to get a potion.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Eskel hums, please he’s helped Casimir. Something about them keeps pulling him in, making him want to nestle into their life, for them to nestle into his… A dangerous thought. Witchers are meant to walk the path alone… Witchers are not meant to get attached, Witchers can always die on hunts. But he can’t help it, not when they give him a teasing smile or when they huffed about patching him up again. Maybe a… A friend wouldn’t be so bad. He’s always liked the coast anyways.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Eskel? Helloooo”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He flushes a bit, realizing he hadn't been listening “Sorry, can you…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah” he’s so grateful they caught on to how hard it was for him to speak sometimes. “I said I don’t know if to get a standard Witcher potion or a Crane School specific one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe a, hm, maybe a… Crane specific.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What, and tell you the ingredients” they say teasingly</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He gives them a small smile “Maybe”he says. They snort.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ll think about it, Wolf” They smile at each other for a while before they walk him once again to his inn, lingering a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They smile at him as he closes the door and it hits them as he gives a last minute smile back. Oh no. Oh fuck.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They had always thought D’rivrar was lying about love at second sight. Fucking shit. They were going to be absolutely doomed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eskel is currently at a tavern a bit far from the shore, but too far, he wants to be close, wants to look for Casimir but he doesn’t want to look… Creepy. So he stays at the tavern, absolutely bored out of his fucking mind watching the mediocre bard play, it was obvious this ishis first performance though, so he isn’t too hard on them. He really wishes Casimir was here, they’d probably listen to him rant about the prose… He sighs into his tankard of ale. He then smells  something familiar, sea salt and rosemary and fruit. He looks up to find Casimir scrunching their nose at the bard and snortsa bit, this seems to get their attention as they look over at Eskel and smile, walking towards him before plopping down in the seat in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, what’s a Wolf like you doing near the coast yet again? Not that I mind of course.” Their smile is easy and he can’t help but return it a little bit. “What can I say, the forests get boring sometimes. How about you, I thought cranes stayed closer to the coast? Not that I mind of course”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They huffed “What can I say, the coast gets a tad boring sometimes.” Eskel and Casimir smiled at each other for a bit before the waitress came over and they ordered their tankards of ale. They both sat in comfortable silence until Casimir decided to speak up. “So there’s a Leshen contract that i know you will take.” They sent a semi disapproving look. “Hmm” “I was thinking instead of having to patch you up again after you almost got yourself killed” “It wasn’t that ba-” “I could… Accompany you on said hunt.” He blinked “You would… Do that.” “Sure, why not, we’ve both seen each other sliced open I’d say we’re friends, wouldn’t you?” There was something vulnerable in their voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… Yeah I would.” They smiled at him, soft and sweet and he had to look away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>___</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were both at Eskels room at the Inn, Casimir had finished meditating and is watching over Eskel as he does, they stocked up on potions and even a few bombs. As usual Casimir has their duel swords, extensive amounts of rope and a gun. They insist it helps as the bullets are silver but Eskel still has his doubts. Eskel pens his eyes and takes a deep breath. He looks out the window and sees the sun is down, it’s night time. He looks up at Casimir that is pacing. It isn’t their first Leshen, he knows that, he doesn’t know why they’re so nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Casimir doesn’t notice Eskel is awake, busy pacing, they’ve dealt with Leshens they aren’t that much harder that the giant squids they’ve fought but. But… They always do those in teams too, but. The thought of seeing Eskel get as injured after he pushed himself last time doesn’t leave their mind. What if he did that after this hunt </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span> and they can’t stop him?They take a deep breath and stare at the floor before noticing Eskels breathing has changed, his heartbeat not as slow, they turn to look at him. “Hey, sorry just… Nervous” It isn’t a lie but it isn’t the full truth either. Eskel decides it’s better to not push.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They take a deep breath and motion towards the door “After you” he nods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>__</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The walk over is quiet, they down their potions and wait. The wait.. Is not long. A group of birds swooped down to attack and Casimir manages to shoot some down before deciding to save their remaining bullets, that manages to scare the leshe off of using them, instead going for wolves, Eskel cuts some down, but they nearly overpower them, strong and uncaring for their own injuries. When it finally ends a bear comes out of the clearing prompting Casimir to throw an entire bomb at it. “What about your-?” “Bullets don’t hurt them” “What the fuck” Eske breathes out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>__</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Many bullets and slashes and injuries after a second round of potions almost taken, Casimir manages to partially rope in the Leshen and Eskel helps with the rope before they start to get dragged down by vines. They start to cut through them desperately digging out in search of the bags, thrones starting to crush their armor. They moth feel the thorns dig in like knives until Eskel manages to get the rope and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pull. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Casimir pulls out their gun, two bullets left and right at the right moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bang!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They fire their last two rounds into the :eshens head. The vines loosen all at once and the Leshen falls to the ground, limp and dead. Eskel slices it’s head off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re both bruised and cut up. Casimir wipes some blood from their face and quirks their eyebrows at Eskels worried look. “Head injury, bleeds a lot.” They try to walk a bit and stumble “Okay. Let’s go to the inn.” They say. “Smart thinking.” they snort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon arriving at the inn they both see how many injuries the other has and move to get their kits. Arguing who's more injured, who needs urgent care first… They end up patching each other at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wolves love being reckless, don’t you?” Casimir teases</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No more than you are. Are all Cranes that lose with a gun?” Eskel has a small smile on his face, one he can’t help when  around them, one that makes them want to see all the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I might be an exception, pup.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Eskel huffs out a short laugh and Casmir feels a warmth bloom in their chest, they push it down as much as they can but can’t help the smile that comes across their face, one that makes Eskel stare for a bit too long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they finish in silence before taking turns bathing, each one turned away from the tub but still talking to each other, still enjoying each other's presence… Still being pulled into each others gravity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each one panicking in a different, ridiculous way.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!! I added more, pleeaase comment w some feedback and maybe suggestions!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>